


the bloodsucking brady bunch

by omalleyboose



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omalleyboose/pseuds/omalleyboose
Summary: As he dies Davids life life flashes before his eyes awaking long dead memories ofa man who died long ago





	1. Chapter 1

He failed. He could feel it. As he was dying, he knew the others were gone. He already watched Marco die screaming and spraying blood, and he felt Paul and Dwayne's pain as they died horrible deaths. Whose fault was it?

It was the fault of that backstabbing rat, Michael, his idiot little brother Sam and those wannabe vampire hunters the frog brothers if he could go back in time, he would've killed the Emersons the second they came to town. He tried to make that ingrate Michael immortal powerful and give him a family that would last forever, yet he refused, and he was viciously impaled on a dead animal for his efforts.

David wondered Where would he end up? He knew he was not getting into heaven yet he didn't feel as though he deserved hell. Did he even have a soul anymore? 

As his life slipped away old memories of a man, who died long ago. An experience that was strange, yet oddly familiar. As cliche as it was his life, began to flash before his eyes a life that started and ended years ago.

1906

It was a night in Santa Carla. A woman was running in fear clutching her screaming child close, she had to get away she couldn't be with that monster, and her son sure as hell wasn't going with him. She kept running until she found an old cabin in the middle of the woods had it been the 80s she would have known this was the worst place to be in this scenario.  
But it wasn't, as a result, the woman ran into the decrepit cabin hoping for some form of sanctuary alas she gained none. She huddled in the corner of the filthy abode having stopped her child's crying for a moment and prayed to God that the beast following her would leave. A loud roar and the sound of the door being torn off its hinges was all it took to tell her her prayers were unanswered.

Instantly a fireplace she hadn't noticed blazed to life giving the room hellish look appropriate since she was running from a devil. The creature following her stepped into the light of the fire showing a relatively ordinary looking man. He had light brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind glasses the man wore a Victorian era suit, altogether he looked fairly harmless but one look into those eyes at this moment would show something evil and far older than this man looked.

"Now come on Elaine, is this really necessary?" He said to the woman in a casual tone completely ignoring the fear and hate in Elaine's eyes.

She hid back her fear and spoke "Go to hell you monster, your not taking David anywhere." she said defiantly.

Max just smiled at her as if she was a misbehaving child "You know you cant stop me your fiancee sure as hell couldn't." He said with a smug smirk as he took out what looked like an engagement ring with bits of red staining it, he dropped in front of her enjoying the heartbroken look on her face significantly.

He then continued to speak kneeling down in front of her, and lifting her face so they are looking at each other "Now I know when he was alive you thought you didn't need me, but the boy needs a father and lord knows you won't survive without a man so one last chance marry me and you'll live forever and get to keep David. Deny me I'll kill you and take him right now."

He didn't notice Elaine pulling out a knife "My answer is no." She then stabbed him in the eye causing him to scream in pain. She attempted to escape running for the door only to be blocked by the man who looked murderous with a wave of his hand the crying David floated out of her grasp and was placed on a filthy rotting couch.

"It didn't have to be this way dear I didn't want it to but so be it!" The man growled before his teeth grew long and inhumanely sharp he lunged at the fear-stricken woman his teeth latching on to her throat her screams were never heard before he tore out her throat in gruesome fashion. She fell to the ground clutching her neck she found the strength to say one last sentence towards the monster.

"Youll burn in hell."She said before she died

The man just shook his head at the waste of a good woman before walking over to the child. He picked him up gave him a calming smile and said

"Don't worry David you'll be better off with me, Youll has power respect and immortality. I'm sorry about your mother but she had to go, but it will be fine your with good old daddy max now." He said with a sinister smirk.


	2. learning the secerts

It was 1903 18 years after his mother and father abandoned him that David discovered the truth. For his whole life, David lived with his adoptive father Max hooker, and for the most part, David had no real complaints. Sure Max left him alone a lot while out on what he claimed were "Business Trips." But that just taught David self-reliance, and sure Max spent most of his time at home sleeping and would get very angry if David woke him up, but his job was one that kept him out at night  
David saw all of his problems as ways of preparing himself for how harsh the world is and no matter what David was not weak. He didn't know though that today his life would change forever; it started like any other day with David waking up earlier than most people his age did so that he could see the sunrise. After it finished rising, he went downstairs and was surprised to see Max sitting at the table reading the paper.  
Max looked up and once he saw David smiled " David good morning." he said politely.  
David surprised asked, "Hey Max didn't think you would be up."  
"Oh David today is a special day, and I wanted to let you know not to make any plans for tonight," Max responded.  
"Why?" David asked  
Max then smiled and walked over to David placing his hand on his shoulder " Because David once I wake up tonight you and I are going on a trip, a rite of passage for the men in my family on their 18th birthday."  
David Was suddenly intrigued his last few birthdays max just left him a present and then they had dinner whenever he woke up.  
"So is it like a hunting trip or something?" David asked  
Max smiled and said, "Trust me, David, its best if its a surprise, well I'm gonna rest now whatever you do be back by sundown." Max said before walking upstairs.  
David just stood there surprised he had no idea max had some big plans for tonight he wondered what this rite of passage would be. But then he was taking out of his thoughts by Max's voice. "Oh and before I forget you see that bottle on the table?" he asked.  
David then looked and saw a jewel-encrusted bottle with bright red liquid inside it. He turned to Max and said "Yeah what about it?" David asked.  
Max just said "go ahead and take a drink its part of the tradition," he said.  
David looked at him confused for a moment then shrugged and went to take a drink, not noticing Max friendly smile turning sinister. David raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig of whatever's inside before he knew it he started to feel dizzy. His vision went blurry, and he asked.  
"What was in that?" the only answer was Max's chuckle before he said  
"Oh don't worry David you'll find out soon enough." it was the last thing David heard before passing out.  
When David woke up, it was already nighttime he groggily got up seeing he was on the floor where he passed he turned his head at the creaking stairs and saw max looking quite happy indeed.  
"Look whos up and ready for our trip," Max said happily.  
"What did you do to me?" David asked shocked at the closest thing he had to a parent drugging him and leaving him just lying there on the ground.  
Max smiled like he was talking to a small child who asked why they can't have dessert before dinner and spoke.  
"If you want answers David, then follow me," Max said before walking out the door. David was confused but had to know what was going on, and he followed max finding him standing out by his car he gestured for David to get in the car and he did. After Max ignored Davids questions several times, he stopped asking, and they drove in silence until they came upon what looked a small town.  
"Do you know where we are David?" Max asked David shook his head no. Max rolled his eye and got out of the car. David followed him.  
"This David is where you learn the family trade,"  
David looked at him confused not understanding what they were doing. David then asked, " What are you doing max?" Max smiled and said, "you'll see now stay put."  
Max then walked to the nearby house while David stood by the car, confused about this whole thing and waited but there was something he didn't tell Max about after he woke up.  
He was thirsty. Thirstier than he has ever been in his at first he ignored, but now he felt like he might die if he didn't drink something soon, he was pulled out of these thoughts after he heard bloodcurdling screams from the house max went into. He ran to see what was going on and once he got inside, he almost threw up at what he saw.  
"Oh my God." He said horrified at what was in the house. A man was lying on the ground eyes wide open; his throat was torn out leaving him in a pool of blood. The most disgusting thing about the blood for David though was how tempted he was to drink it. He heard more screaming, and the sound of a body being dragged across the floor he looked up and saw a woman pulled screaming by her hair and then David saw the monster that did this.  
It was Max, well at least David thought it might be it had his suit and hair, but otherwise, it was inhuman. It was stained, and blood and his was contorted into a horrible parody of a human face with fangs and yellow eyes David just looked at him until the thing spoke "Hi, David" Max or whatever the thing that looked like Max was said.  
"What is this?" David asked horrified. The monster then smiled making him look more horrifying and spoke " Oh, David this is the truth of why I'm out so late and why I sleep all day. You see it; I am not human haven't been for 200 years. I am a vampire, and after tonight you will be too."  
At that, David came out of his stunned state and asked "What?" shocked at what he just heard. Max simply shook his head and continued with his speech " David once you drank out of the bottle you became a fledging which means that until you drink human blood, you'll be tired and weak during the day and painfully thirst for blood the only thing that can sustain you. That is why we're here." He then tossed the terrified woman to the ground having already broken her legs so she cant run. He went on " you will feast on her and become like me and the other vampires out their no age no sickness no death just fun." he finished.  
Max then used his elongated fingernail and cut the woman's throat so she would bleed enough to entice David into drinking. David was breathing rapidly trying to resist the urge to kill the woman; He fought it to be able to say " No I'm not a monster!" He exclaimed Max just chuckled and said: "Oh aren't you?" He pointed to the mirror behind David he turned and saw his reflection and to his horror he saw he had fangs and bright yellow eyes.  
"No!" He yelled backing into the wall covering his face in shame while Max laughed. The sound echoed in his mind the shock of seeing his face and scent of blood was too much, and he snapped. He got up walked over to the still bleeding woman and kneeled next before looking down and snapping her neck.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Max roared in anger shocked that he would throw away the chance of immortality. He now looked at his son with pure anger "You ungrateful bastard!" At this comment, David glared backed, angered at Max being upset at what he did. David instead of being scared stood up and looked at Max having lost any respect or love he once had for the man.  
" What, Do you think id be happy you tried to make me a monster?!" He asked  
Max looked surprised at his anger " What? I offered you a way around dying of old age or disease eventually it is much better this way." he replied walking towards him with David backing up in fear  
"No, I don't care. I can't be around you anymore your a monster!" David then ran out of the house desperate to get away From Max.  
Max then got angry and yelled to the running boy "You can try to get away all you want! But I'll find you, boy! without me your nothing!" He roared to the disappearing figure David ignored him and kept running as fast as he could. Max wasn't upset; he finds him, a fledging can only resist so long before giving in. It was just a matter of time.  
He just had to get away. He swore to himself right then no matter what he would never be like Max a monster. If only he knew how well it turned out for his mother when she tried escaping him. If only.


End file.
